Friends Forever
by Garfunkelzsnugglebunny
Summary: Rin and Kohaku are best friends. Sadly Rins father (Sesshie) is too overprotective and tries to keep her away from him. But that wont stop rin. She is determined to be Koahkus friend. Kawaiiness and Jaken bashing! hahahahahahahahaha. Rating may change may
1. Default Chapter

Friends Forever "Ha Ha Kohaku you can't catch me" Rin laughed. "Oh Yea? I bet you I could catch you right." Kohaku caught her by the hair. "Now!" He smiled Rin frowned "That's not fair your faster!" "Your just jealous!" "Am Not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"You're a pain!"  
  
"No I'm not you are!"  
  
"Well I don't catch people by their hair!"  
  
"We-.. its not my fault you ran away from my house!"  
  
"Well that's off the subject!" Rin stuck tongue at him.  
  
"I have to get home or my sister would kill me!"  
  
"See ya!" Rin walked off.  
  
Rin turned down the road with a sigh as Kohaku walked the opposite way.  
  
(Rins Home)  
  
"RIN!! GET IN HERE NOW!"  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru-sama/Daddy?"  
  
"Don't give me that crap! I know you were with that Kohaku boy today!"  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about!"  
  
"Jaken was watching you today and he saw that Kohaku boy with you!"  
  
"You don't trust me! Why cant you just leave me alone and let me live my life normally!" Rin Stomped out.  
  
"What am I going to do with her? JAKEN!"  
  
"Y-y-yes Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken walked in.  
  
"Watch her everyday while I am on that week away trip to visit some business partners in the North. NO SLIP UPS!"  
  
"Y-yes my Lord!" Jaken ran out.  
  
(Kohaku's House)  
  
"Sango, Im home!"  
  
He walked up to her room. He knocked no answer. He opened the door to see candles everywhere and on Sango's bed were her and her boyfriend Miroku making out.  
  
With a disgusted face he closed the door hoping his sister didn't see him.  
  
He walked into his room. He found a picture of him and Rin when they were ten. He and her were now 15 and his birthday was next week the day before Rin's birthday (I really don't know their birthdays but this is my fic hahahaha).  
  
"Ack I need to get her a present! I'll go after school tomorrow!" he said as he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
(Rins house the next morning)  
  
Rin woke up to a beautiful, not shiny, rainy day.  
  
"Yay the rain!"  
  
She got up and got dressed and went out the door. When she was in the yard something smacked her in the back of her mind.  
  
"Duh! I forgot to say good bye to daddy" she pranced back in.  
  
She went into his study and saw he was asleep on some papers. He was up late last night. She kissed his cheek and strolled out the door.  
  
As she walked down the sidewalk she felt a little un easy because she felt someone was following her.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"Ahh" She screamed.  
  
"Sorry Rin I didn't mean to scare you that much"  
  
"Kohaku, you scared the heebee jeebees out of me!"  
  
"You going to school?"  
  
"Yes and I have a feeling Jaken is following me, lets run!"  
  
The two sped off just as Jaken had caught up to their walking speed.  
  
After school it's a Friday  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow Rin?"  
  
"I don't know? Why?"  
  
" Well I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the new arcade with me?"  
  
"Sure, I just cant tell my dad or he will never leave for his week away business trip!"  
  
"Your dad's going away? Good then. wait is Jaken watching you?"  
  
"Yea but I can put him to work! He is no problem for me."  
  
"Ok then great no mentioning it right?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Rin walked off and went up to her house. She sighed and walked in to a glaring Seshie.  
  
"Hello Daddy!"  
  
"I hope you will behave your self while I'm on my trip and not go anywhere with that Kohaku boy! I don't want you getting hurt!"  
  
"Oh daddy what is wrong with him? Besides I know your going to make Jaken watch me so I cant possibly go anywhere with Kohaku without him and he wouldn't go anyway so I wont ok?" She replied as she gave Shesshomaru a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs.  
  
Sesshomaru went out the door with his coat and bags.  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Rin woke up and quickly got dressed. She pranced out side to see a car with Kohaku and Sango in it.  
  
She got in the car but jaken came out and was yelling in front of the car.  
  
Apparently Sango didn't see him so they left a roadkill Jaken in the road. 


	2. Arcades, secrets, and feelings unexpress...

So its been ages since ive update this story and im sorry to dissapoint all my reviewers. So I hope this makes up for it... Thanks for all the great ideas...I'll be sure to try and use all if not most of them. Enjoy  
  
"Ha I'm so glad to be out of the house! I was afraid Jaken was going to find out I was leaving my room unclean." Rin giggled.  
  
Kohaku just laughed along but he was very tired today. He had spent the whole night thinking about Rin. He never would tell anyone but he kinda had a little crush on Rin. Rin of course was very clueless being her genki old self. Besides he didn't want to worry here about his feelings. She was just too nice to have her quiet around him or for that matter uncomfortable around him.  
  
Rin stared at Kohaku who looked like he was in shock. She waved her hand in front of his face and he finally snapped back to reality.  
  
"eh sorry I was spacing out a bit" he said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"That's ok Kohaku. I'm just glad that I can be here instead of at home all alone." She smiled. Gods he loved that smile. He had to say that it was the best smile in the world. He quickly snapped himself out of it before she started to worry about him. He smiled back and the rest of the car ride was pretty silent. (did I mention they were 15? Well they are...I think I said it in the first chappie!)  
  
the arcade "Ha! I beat you again kohaku!" Rin cheered.  
  
This is the 9th time she beat him and it was only because he couldn't help but be distracted by her...she was just on his mind all the time now.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" rin snapped her fingers in from of his face.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry Rin I just was zoning (again)"  
  
"you sure your ok?"  
  
"Y-y-yah!" he said plastering a big smile on his face.  
  
"ok if you say so...lets go to that one now!" rin pointed to a space adventure game...they had already played this one about (oh I don't know)...14 times.  
  
He just kept smiling and nodded.  
  
Sesshomaru Sesshoumaru was waiting at the airport for...someone...someone/something he never told rin about yet...something he didn't share much because of his personalit (you know sessh chan!)  
  
Then he saw it (her)...black raven hair swaying behind her as she ran towards him. It was (hopefully who you were thinking of) Higurashi Kagome...his girlfriend. He had been dating her 2 months after he opened his business. It was love at first sight.  
  
She came up to him to give him a hug. He hugged her back.  
  
"Ready to go?" She asked him.  
  
"I guess... so how have you been?" he asked as he picked up their bags and checked them in.  
  
"Fair... I've been up almost 3 nights in a row with no sleep working on the Saito file... it's very complicated." She sighed. When they checked the bags she laced her fingers between his and they went down by the gate where they would catch their plane. Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat down on some chairs and talked for a while...  
  
"Well at least you work hard unlike some of the other secretaries..." he kinda trailed off into his own mumblings. Being around her was hard to do when talking about work. He never finished his "smart" sentences with her around...he would always get side tracked by her. She was just so interesting and beautiful. She had black raven hair, small black frame glasses that rest on her nose, a slender body, and the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen.  
  
When they boarded the business airplane they went to the first class department where there were bars, nice restrooms, bedrooms and many other supplies...this time was only them on the plane. Sesshoumaru didn't mind but you could tell that even though she wanted to be alone with Sessh it was kinda uncomfortable. He could sense her uneasiness.  
  
"Don't worry...this is strictly business..." he whispered in her ear.  
  
She blushed and turned her face away trying to hide the blush.  
  
Rin and Kohaku  
  
"wow kohaku you only beat me once today... are you ok?" Rin looked at him with sympathetic eyes. He smiled and nodded his head slightly.  
  
"I'm fine...really don't worry" he smiled again.  
  
"ok if you says so...so what now?" "How about lunch... I'm starved!" Kohaku said while dragging Rin behind him ready to get his food. (really ready)  
  
'what's up with kohaku today? He claims he's ok but somethings been bugging him for the last 2 weeks...I wonder...' Rins thoughts were cut by Kohaku stopping suddenly causing her to bump into him and fall back. She looked up to see him holding his hand out for her.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
She smiled and took his hand. The minute she touched it she felt her hand get all sweaty. When she was up she blushed. 'she never told anyone that she kind of had a crush on Kohaku and she was afraid to tell him...she knew he liked someone but she didn't know who. For a while she thought it was Midori and girl who was in her school. Midori was pretty but she was a snob and really popular.  
  
Kohaku didn't seem like the kind of guy to go out with Midori. She didn't seem to notice him or her for that fact (not that she wanted to be noticed by the popular crowd).  
  
She and Kohaku finally walked in to sit down at the restaurant.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome  
  
"So who is Rin staying with?" Kagome asked 10 minutes into their 7 hour flight.  
  
"Jaken but I have a feeling he isn't doing any better than me...she hangs out with your friend sango's brother...I don't like him." Sesshoumaru said with his eyes closed and chin down.  
  
"You mean Kohaku? But he is such a nice boy why don't you like him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know but something tells me he is going to do something to hurt Rin, plus she is too young to worry about boyfriends." He said in a very fatherly tone.  
  
"Okay so she's young but im sure that they wont be doing anything...unnecessary behind your back. Rin's smart and im sure she can handle without you...give Kohaku a chance...for me?" she said scooting closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder. He pulled her closer by putting his arms around her.  
  
"Fine... but you have to do something for me k?"  
  
"Anything"  
  
"Come live with me and Rin. She could use a motherly figure."  
  
"umm...Sessh I don't know..." she looked at his eyes and they were full of meaning "your not joking are you?"  
  
"Nope...dead serious..."  
  
"Fine... but remember be nice to kohaku and give him a chance." She said.  
  
"Ok" then he swooped down to capture her lips in his.  
  
ok im done so please don't kill me for making it a short update im tired and bored with this chapter. So ha nothing you can do about it.  
  
Don't hit me  
  
-Garfunkelzsnugglebunny 


	3. SesshKag

This section of the story is a section about Kagome and Sesshoumaru. I don't want to write much so I thought that since we got many parts with Kohaku and Rin ill continue with it later. So on with the Sessh/Kagome.

Kagome had fallen asleep on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Her glasses neatly placed away in her bag and Sesshoumaru had laid his head on her head.

She stirred slightly and sat up. He smiled as he took his head off hers. She looked at him and smiled that B-E-A-utiful smile. (sorry just HAD to do that lol)

"Sleep well?" He asked. She nodded. He put the armrest up and grabbed her around the waist. She giggled. She snuggled back into his warmth.

"So have you thought about it?" He smirked. He had asked her to help him with something earlier.

"What...Oh yes I have. I would love to come and live with you and Rin. I'm flattered that you want me as a role model of a mother." She blushed. He kissed her cheek.

"thank you" He pressed his cheek to hers. She smiled.

"So when do we land?" She changed the topic. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" She looked up at him.

"You!" He continued laughing.

She pouted childishly "I am not..."

He laughed again and brought his face to hers again. He kissed his way over to her mouth. She responded back with light kisses toward him. When they matched lip to lip their tongues battled caressing and pushing each other.

They broke apart. Sesshoumaru laid his forehead on hers and closed his eyes taking in her scent. "I love you." He whispered to her .

"Love you too." She smiled as she put her arms around his middle and rested her head on his chest again. He smiled lightly and pulled her closer.

Kagome's voice filled his ears again. "So...when do we land?"

He laughed lightly again. "Soon. I think another hour." She started to get up. "Nah uh where are you going?" He pulled her tighter.

"Bathroom." She said trying to get up again. He pulled her down once more kissed her lips again.

"Alright, but come back here and sit with me." He smirked. "I don't want to be alone for the whole trip."

"Awww...Mr. Serious has turned into a scared fluff-ball. How cute!" He growled at her.

"Maybe I should just make you sit here till you pee in your pants huh?" He smiled at her evil-like.

"You wouldn't DARE!" she sent him a warning glare. He continued to smile and poked her. She squeaked.

"wouldn't I?" he laughed maniacally. He started tickling her. She started squirming and laughing really hard. They fell on the floor with him on top. She was laughing to hard to realize he stopped.

Then she stopped. She blushed and turned her head. "Kinda child-ish aren't we?"

He didn't answer. He collapsed lightly on her. She gasped.

"Hugging you is like hugging an angel. So delicate."

She smiled then realized. "umm.. Sesshoumaru may I go to the bathroom now? I think im going to explode." She blushed harder.

"Fine fine...ruin my cuddle session huh?"

"I'll be right back. Can you grab me a glass of red wine though?"

He raised his brow. "Fine"

She got up and went to the bathroom. When she came out she saw Sesshoumaru in his seat in what looked like a light sleep. She walked up to him and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face and sat down next to him. She smiled and leaned in to his chest. All of a sudden his arms went around her and hugging her. He smirked.

"My cuddle session shall not be interrupted anymore." He faced her to him with her straddling his lap. He growled as he pressed his lips on her possessively. She moaned in his mouth. He pushed more. He nibbled on her lower lip. He broke it apart. She just stared at him. Then he attacked her neck with a light kiss. He was giving her a hickey.

"S-Sesshoumaru...please don't lose control. Remember w-we still have b-business to take care of. S-Strictly business!" She started to struggle. He growled again.

He finally snapped out of it when she started to sob. Her eyes were crystallizing over with her tears. He stared at her with a guilty face.

"I-I'm sorry Kagome." He stood up and pulled her up to him. He embraced her rubbing smooth circles on her back as she cried. "I'm sorry..."

Kagome looked up. Her tears were streaking her face. "I-It's ok. I'm ok I was just s-scared that's all." She put her face back in his chest.

"My brain wasn't functioning to your pleads I am so sorry. Please forgive me." He rubbed his nose in her hair.

"It's ok. I forgive you!" She said into his chest.

"Good" He said as he tilted her head up and gave her a light brush of the lips.


End file.
